


Keep Me Warm

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, F/F, Fluff, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Aline takes Helen out stargazing, but all Helen really wants is some warmth.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - [this](https://unsplash.com/photos/xqV9QdGOSas) bonfire photo

A shiver traveled down Helen’s spine. She tugged her jacket tighter around her and leaned towards the fire in front of her. She was a second away from opening her mouth to complain when Aline appeared at her side, wrapping her arms around Helen’s waist and resting her head on her shoulder. Helen sighed and leaned into the embrace, an unwitting smile on her lips.

Aline took her stele from its holster and traced the Thermis rune onto the skin of Helen’s forearm before pressing a kiss to the skin behind her ear.

“You can’t expect me to listen to your complaints if you’re not using your stele,” she complained, her breath ghosting against Helen’s skin.

Helen rolled her eyes but turned her head away, determined to appear innocent. Though the rune had taken effect instantly, she continued to press herself into Aline’s side. She gripped Aline’s arm around her waist, holding it in place.

“If you force me outside in the snow like this,” she said, gaze on a tree limb in the distance, “then I expect to receive all the warmth I can get. Runes or otherwise.”

Aline laughed, the vibrations of it jostling Helen.

“I can arrange that,” Aline promised.

Helen hummed in response and tilted her head back to look at the opening in the trees above the clearing where Aline had brought her. It was a clear night that left the sky full of stars. If it weren’t for the fire in front of them, they might have been able to see the Milky Way, but Helen was enjoying the fire too much to find out.

“Why are we here again?” she asked, more to be difficult than from needing an answer.

She sensed rather than saw Aline roll her eyes. She stretched her arm out until her hand was in Helen’s line of sight and pointed at the sky.

“That’s why. It’s gorgeous, and you know it. Sue me for trying to be romantic.”

Helen laughed and tilted her head back to rest on Aline’s shoulder. It really was warmer than it had been minutes before, and she was sure that had more to do with Aline’s proximity than it did the Thermis Rune. Aline was always warmer than Helen, an attribute that Helen was fond of.

“It would be more romantic if it was a bit warmer out here,” Helen muttered, laughing and twisting away when Aline poked at her side.

She settled back against Aline’s chest again a moment later, her eyes once again on the sky above them.

“Okay, Ms. Astronomy,” she said. “Tell me what I’m actually looking at. All I know is that the Big Dipper is there.”

She pointed at the constellation in question. It was the only opening that Aline needed to launch into her own explanation for all of the constellations and stars currently visible over their little clearing. Helen smiled softly and listened, finally feeling warm despite the frost settling onto the ground around them.


End file.
